


He'll Give Me What I Need Tonight

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Enemas, First Time, Gun Kink, Humiliation, Kink Meme, Knifeplay, M/M, Object Insertion, Omorashi, One Shot Collection, Piss Enema, Public Sex, Punishment, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: A series of unrelated FFXV one shots (most from the FFXV kinkmeme) written for my 7th fanfic writing anniversary. Multiple pairings, and each chapter is noted with the appropriate warnings.





	1. Practice Makes Perfect (Promptis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: Promptis (Noctis/Prompto), No kink, Trans!Prompto
> 
> [Kinkmeme fill: Noctis is worried about his wedding night performance](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=2889595)

It all started with an off-hand comment, really.

Noctis didn’t think that anyone was expecting him to be _thrilled_ about getting married, but he had to admit that Luna was a pretty good choice for an arranged marriage. It could have been worse- so, _so_ much worse. She was a dear friend, after all, and practically the closest thing to marrying one of his three best friends.

Still, his friends always tried to make him look on the bright side, whether it was reminding him of worse things that could have been happening or gently ribbing him about married life. Noctis didn’t mind, even when it got a little annoying; they were doing it out of care for him, after all.

But then one day out of nowhere Gladiolus laughed and lowered his book, leaning across the back seat of the Regalia to speak in a low voice. “You might not be looking forward to the wedding itself, but I bet you’re excited about the honeymoon.”

Noctis’ cheeks flushed as Gladiolus made a crude gesture, and he reached out to knock Gladio’s hands away.

“You don’t gotta be embarrassed,” Gladiolus grinned, pinching Noctis’ red cheek. “It’s a natural thing.”

“Fuck off,” Noctis grumbled, making Gladiolus laugh again.

“Whatever’s going on back there,” Ignis said without so much as a glance in the rear view mirror, “had better stop before I pull over and leave you both for the daemons.”

Prompto cackled at that but Gladiolus sat back in his own seat regardless, winking at Noctis before picking his book back up.

Staring out the window, Noctis tried not to let his thoughts show on his face.

* * *

You’re quiet tonight,” Prompto announced as he flopped onto the motel bed next to Noctis. “Quieter than usual, I mean.”

“‘M fine,” Noctis said, focusing on his phone. “Tired.”

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Prompto sat up, resting a hand on Noctis’ upper arm. “If you’re really worried about getting married, or whatever…”

Taking a deep breath, Noctis looked over at Prompto. Prompto, who trusted him with his biggest secrets. Prompto, who had never judged him for anything. Prompto, who didn’t react to everything like it was A Matter Of National Security.

“I,” Noctis said, briefly licking his lips as he tried to put words to what he’d been feeling since his conversation with Gladiolus. “I’m not worried about getting married.”

“But?” Prompto said gently, crossing his legs in front of him and looking intently at Noctis.

“But I, uh, it’s the honeymoon, I guess? I’ve never…”

Giving up, Noctis made the same hand gesture that Gladio had used and turned his embarrassed expression away from Prompto. “I’ve heard that it...hurts. Like, if you don’t know what you’re doing. I don’t want to ruin this for Luna, but I…”

“Oh,” Prompto said. The room was silent for a few long, painful moments, and Noctis wanted to throw himself out the window and find a daemon to eat him.

“Well I guess you just need practice!” Prompto eventually said, and he sounded so earnest that Noctis couldn’t help but snort out a laugh.

“Oh, sure, I’ll just go over to the bar and announce, _who wants to help the Prince of Lucis learn how to fuck his future wife?_ Not sure if you’ve noticed this, but I’m not exactly drowning in women.”

When Prompto didn’t laugh, Noctis looked over to notice him sitting there with a rare frown on his face. “It...it doesn’t _have_ to be a woman, does it?”

Without thinking, Noctis scoffed again. “Yeah, because sucking dick is going to help me out here.”

“Not exactly what I meant,” Prompto mumbled, his face burning bright red. “I mean, _I_ …”

He trailed off and Noctis’ eyes widened. “You-”

“Haha, I’m joking,” Prompto said, convincing no one. Noctis was suddenly hyper aware of the hand still sitting on his arm, and he slowly sat up to be face-to-face with Prompto.

“You want to help me practice?”

“Well, I’ve never... _done_ anything either, so it’d probably be similar?”

“Prom,” Noctis said seriously. “Is it going to make you uncomfortable? I don’t want to-”

“I want it,” Prompto said immediately, although he immediately buried his head in his hands, ashamed of the confession. “Besides, it’s just helping out a friend, right? Nothing serious, just a dude giving his bro a hand...or whatever.”

A little breathless, Noctis stared at Prompto, his cock beginning to thicken in his pants already. When he lifted his head, Prompto’s cheeks were still red and his teeth were pulling at his bottom lip, and Noctis wanted nothing more than those lips on his own.

As much as Noctis would deny it afterwards, their first kiss wasn’t great. Noctis went in with closed lips but Prompto’s mouth dropped open in shock when he saw Noctis coming towards him, and they bumped together with more force than they’d intended. Still, they figured it out sooner rather than later, and Prompto groaned when Noctis’ hands settled at his waist, welcoming Noctis’ tongue into his mouth.

“Can I see?” Noctis asked once they finally pulled apart, voice raspy with arousal and anticipation. Prompto nodded shyly, letting Noctis guide him back to lie down before long fingers went for his belt.

Noctis had to admit that Prompto looked a little different than the people he saw in porn. His lips weren’t quite perfectly symmetrical and he was covered in dark blonde hair, but Noctis’ heart picked up at the sight of the glistening wetness spread across his genitals and upper thighs.

“You’re really wet,” Noctis said in an awed voice, lightly tracing a finger down Prompto’s blood-swollen lips. Prompto squirmed a little bit under the gentle touch, so he did it again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Prompto gasped, and he reached an awkward hand down to spread himself open. “Can you...right there?”

The first touches of Noctis’ finger to Prompto’s clit left him gasping and squirming, the feeling of _someone else_ touching him driving him wild. The sight left Noctis achingly hard in his pants, and he squeezed himself with his free hand. Looking up at Prompto’s face and receiving a frantic nod, Noctis leant forward and rang his tongue against the sensitive area.

Prompto _moaned_ , his hand clutching at Noctis hair as he practically begged him to keep going. Noctis was more than happy to oblige, sucking and licking at his clit and along his sensitive flesh, obediently following along when Prompto told him to go faster or lighter or slightly to the left.

He wouldn’t have exactly described the taste as delicious, but any mild discomfort was soothed by the way that Prompto writhed under him, his voice breaking and stuttering as he pleaded for more. Prompto didn’t seem to be getting close to coming, though, no matter what Noctis did; sitting up with his lips and chin covered in Prompto’s wetness, Noctis pulled an apologetic face.

“How do you get yourself off?”

Desperate for more contact, Prompto’s finger was on his clit in a second, frantically rubbing over it as Noctis watched with wide eyes. “Put a.. _oh, fuck_...put a finger in me.”

Licking his lips and tasting Prompto there, Noctis forced his hands to stop shaking as he slid a finger into Prompto’s opening, his wetness and arousal making it a smooth process. Prompto was moaning non-stop now, but Noctis could barely hear it over his heart pounding in his ears about just how _hot_ and _welcoming_ Prompto’s body was.

He couldn’t imagine exactly how great it would feel to slide his dick up there, but he knew that it would be really, _really_ good.

“ _Astrals_ ,” Prompto gasped, his hips rocking as he tried to fuck himself on Noctis’ finger. “Oh, Noct, I’m gonna…”

His eyes going wide, Prompto slammed his legs together and rocked in jerky motions as he came, his thighs clutching tight around Noctis’ wrist. When he finally relaxed, his legs were shaking, and he laughed breathlessly as he reluctantly pulled his hand away from his clit.

“Prom…” was all Noctis could say, his eyes flicking from the wetness between Prompto’s legs to the blindingly satisfied look on his face and back again.

“Fuck,” Prompto said, voice quiet and breathy. “You’re picking this up quick.”

Looking at Noctis, he gasped when he saw the bulge in his shorts. “Shit, I totally forgot. Do you want to fuck me? Uh, just for practice, I mean?”

Noctis nodded frantically and Prompto sat up, opening Noctis’ fly and pulling his uncomfortably stiff dick out. “I’m on birth control, so we don’t need a condom.”

Whether it was the thought of sliding bare into Prompto or the feeling of a hand around his dick, Noctis curled in on himself as he suddenly came, his body giving out from the force of his arousal. It felt good, but he was a little disappointed that he hadn’t been able to feel Prompto’s wet warmth.

“Well then,” Prompto said, laughing a little in surprise. Thankfully, Noctis laughed too, knowing that there was no judgement in Prompto’s tone. “I guess we can try again in what, like fifteen minutes? Twenty?”

“Give it ten,” Noctis said in a low voice. “But before that, I’m gonna try and get you off without your help.”

Prompto squeaked as he fell back, Noctis diving in between his legs again, running his tongue over Prompto’s sensitive clit and basking in his pleasured moans.

* * *

“I need more berries for this recipe,” Ignis said, frowning at the pot bubbling on the stove. “I don’t suppose one of you could go and look for some?”

Before Gladiolus could offer to help, Noctis was cutting him off. “I’ll- I mean, _we’ll_ go.”

No one else saw the wink that Noctis gave Prompto, who went wide eyed and squeezed his legs together. SInce the night at the motel, they’d been finding any and all excuses to disappear together for an hour or so, whether it was to ‘collect food’ or ‘buy supplies’ or ‘for training’.

Well, the last one wasn’t _exactly_ a lie, although Noctis was fairly certain that he knew his way around a body by now.

But hey, Noctis decided as he casually walked away from the campsite with Prompto following behind him, practice made perfect.

And Noctis wanted to be _really_ perfect.


	2. 8 Glasses A Day (Gladnis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladnis (Gladio/Ignis): Watersports, piss enema
> 
> [Kinkmeme prompt: Watersports](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=3467131)

“You want me to do what?”

“You don’t have to,” Ignis said, his voice steady enough that Gladio almost missed the flash of embarrassment on his face. “It was merely a...flight of fancy. Forget about it.”

“Ignis,” Gladio sighed, taking his lover’s hands. “We both know you never say anything without thinking about it a million times first. Talk me through this.”

“As I said,” Ignis started, looking anywhere except at Gladio’s eyes, “I find the idea of you pissing on me to be...arousing.”

“You’re always so anal about cleaning, though,” Gladio said, not judging but merely confused. “I wouldn’t expect you to like something that, well, dirty.”

“I suppose that’s maybe the point,” Ignis mused. “It feels...wrong, which I think is the appeal.”

“Kinky,” Gladio said, aiming for levity and almost getting there. He wasn’t entirely sold on the idea, but he’d often said that he would do anything for Ignis, and a little piss play was hardly a strenuous task. “So what, you want to be pissed on? Chest, dick, face, where?”

“Any, or possibly even,” Ignis hesitated, swallowing hard, “even inside me.”

“Inside you? Like, in your mouth?”

“In my ass.” His voice was barely above a whisper, the shame now obvious on Ignis’ face. Glancing down, though, Gladio could see how hard Ignis was, the line of his cock obvious in his form-fitting pants.

Taking a deep breath, Gladio fought back his immediate revulsion and tried to look past the parts of his brain that were hung up on social acceptability. He wasn’t sure if he could even keep from getting hard for long enough to piss in Ignis’ ass, but it really was looking more and more like he actually would do literally anything for Ignis.

“I don’t want you to do it if you’re uncomfortable,” Ignis said as he squeezed Gladio’s hands, obviously watching the emotions play out on his face. “Your comfort is more important to me than some silly fantasy.”

In the end, it was Ignis’ devotion to him that made Gladio’s mind up. He wasn’t _that_ appalled by the idea, and besides, his own main kink was seeing Ignis get aroused and desperate. Slowly nodding his head, Gladio watched as Ignis’ eyes went wide with excitement.

“I’ll do it.”

“Gladio…”

“I want to do it, Ignis. Let me do this for you.”

* * *

Finishing another bottle of water, Gladio could feel his bladder aching, discomfort filling his gut from how hard he was holding himself back. If he’d been worried about getting hard, it wasn’t necessary; he was fairly certain that there was no chance of him even getting close from how desperate he was starting to feel.

“Ready?” He called from the kitchen, loud enough for Ignis to hear him in the bedroom. He hadn’t trusted himself to stay in the same room while Ignis prepped his ass without getting hard, and he’d even had to pause a few times to calm himself down from just knowing that Ignis was fingering himself in the other room.

“Of course,” Ignis yelled back, sounding almost as strained as Gladio felt. Walking into the bedroom, Gladio stared at the piles of towels spread across the bed, plastic sheeting underneath to further protect the mattress.

Ignis was nothing if not thorough, he supposed.

“You’re still sure about this?” Ignis asked, breaking through Gladio’s daze. He looked worried, and Gladio immediately walked over to kiss the frown from his lips.

“I’m sure. I want to do this for you.”

Ignis’ cock was rock hard between his legs, and Ignis slowly stroked himself as he sat up onto his knees, kissing Gladio again. “Then, do you want to start?”

“Don’t know how much longer I can hold it,” Gladio admitted, not expecting the way that Ignis moaned, curling in on himself a little.

“Good,” Ignis said in a breathless voice, turning around and putting his chest to the bed so that his ass was up in the air. “Do it, Gladio, please.”

Reaching behind himself, Ignis grabbed his ass with both hands, spreading his cheeks wide. Gladio could see that his hole was stretched out, glistening with lube and a little swollen from however many fingers Ignis had put up there. For a second, he thought that his body was going to do the impossible and somehow ignore his bladder long enough to get hard, but he ended up giving little more than a twitch or two.

It felt like a close thing, though, so he kneeled on the bed and put the head of his cock up against Ignis’ inviting asshole, trying to keep his breathing steady as he just barely managed to get his soft dick pushed inside.

It was hard for him to get past a lifetime of being conditioned to only piss in the appropriate places, his lover’s ass certainly not being one of those places. But he was truly desperate to go, and he managed to force the tiniest trickle out of his dick after a few tense moments, Ignis letting out a sharp gasp at the feeling.

It took a little longer to really get going from there, but there was no stopping it once the floodgates were opened. The feeling of finally letting go was almost orgasmic in and of itself, and Gladio’s groans of relief mixed with Ignis’ pleasured moans, his ass eagerly accepting the piss that Gladio was putting into it as he moved one hand to jerk himself off.

“So...so warm,” Ignis mumbled, his voice muffled by the towel his face was pressed against. “I feel so full.”

“Is it good?” Gladio asked, pissing harder still. He’d had a lot of water, and it seemed like his body was determined to get it all out at once.

“Amazing,” Ignis moaned, his ass clenching around the head of Gladio’s cock. With his piss beginning to slow down to a trickle, Gladio knew he’d be starting to get hard, and he forced himself to pull out before he just started fucking away.

WIthout his cock keeping Ignis shut, Gladio’s piss immediately began pouring back out, and Gladio let out a shuddering groan at the sight of his piss leaking from his lover. It was dirty and wrong and not at all hygienic, but Ignis was shaking and gasping from the feeling, his voice going higher in pitch as he worked himself towards orgasm.

“Astrals,” Gladio breathed, his voice low and rasping as he realised that he couldn’t remember anything being as hot as this. “Let me fuck your piss-filled ass, Iggy.”

Now that his bladder was relieved, Gladio’s cock was begging for a different kind of attention, and it only got worse when Ignis let out a gasping scream, his come adding to the mess already soaking into the towels. The smell wasn’t as bad as Gladio had been expecting, considering how watered down his piss was, and Gladio found that he didn’t mind the wetness soaking into his knees as he reached for the lube.

Barely managing to dump some on his cock, he slid home into Ignis’ stretched out ass, not sure if he was imagining that it felt different than usual. Either way, Ignis was as hot and tight and perfect as ever, and he groaned helplessly as Gladio fucked him, pushing back without his usual coordination.

“I’m gonna fill you with my come,” Gladio muttered, hands holding Ignis’ hips tight as he chased his own orgasm. “Leave you with my come and my piss leaking out of your gaping hole.”

Ignis’ full-body shudder was enough to tip Gladio over the edge, and he draped himself over Ignis’ body as he added his come to his lover’s filthy asshole. Reluctantly pulling out as he got too soft to stay in without effort, he watched as the whole mess began to slide out of Ignis, biting his lip from the new desires awakening in him.

“What did you think?” Ignis said in a slightly slurred voice, trying and failing to pick himself up off the dirty bed.

“Fuck, Iggy,” Gladio said, taking a few heaving breaths before picking Ignis up and starting to carry him to the bathroom. “I think I learned a few things about myself today.”

Ignis’ breathless, entirely satisfied laugh made Gladio smile stupidly, and he knew they’d be doing this again.

And again.

And again.


	3. Concealed Carry (Chocobros OT4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chocobros OT4 (Gladio/Ignis/Noctis/Prompto): Bondage, Dom/sub, gun play, knife play, blood play

Once Gladio was satisfied with his handiwork, testing the tightness of the cuffs one last time, he settled back on the second bed and tugged his fly down. The others thought that it was a little strange that he often preferred not to participate, but he liked to watch.

He _really_ liked to watch.

Pulling his cock out, Gladio took in the way that Noctis was tied up: his knees and face were on the bed, with his legs separated by a spreader bar and his arms underneath him so that his wrists could be cuffed to the bar. He was exposed and helpless, a sight that had Gladio’s cock throbbing even before Ignis and Prompto stepped up to the bed, unashamed of their nudity.

“Damn, Gladio,” Prompto said, running a hand over Noctis’ ass before bringing it down in a sharp slap, making Noctis jump. “Looks good.”

“You’ve outdone yourself this time,” Ignis agreed, his hand tracing the taut muscles along Noctis’ shoulders.

Gladio gave a low laugh, slowly stroking his dick. “The sex shops in Lestallum are the best you’ll find.”

“So it would seem,” Ignis said, smirking when Prompto tugged on the bar and added more pressure to Noctis’ arms. His cock was leaking freely onto the bed, and Ignis was glad that they’d chosen to stay at the Leville. It was expensive enough that the staff knew to be discreet, well-paid enough that they wouldn’t sell information to the tabloids if they happened to see through the fake IDs.

That gave the four of them a degree of freedom that they often didn’t have, and Ignis had a few ideas based on things that Noctis had said. Beckoning Prompto towards him, he whispered quietly in his ear, gaining both Noctis’ and Gladio’s attention. Prompto’s eyes went wide and he grinned as Ignis spoke, nodding eagerly.

“You beautiful bastard,” Prompto said a little breathlessly, and Ignis gave him a quick kiss.

“Wanna fill me in?” Gladio asked, eager to know despite how much he enjoyed seeing his boyfriends kissing. They had some truly devious ideas sometimes, and Gladio often wondered how he’d been so lucky as to find three lovers who were all as kinky as him.

“Iggy doesn’t think that Noct has done enough to earn our cocks yet,” Prompto said. “He reckons we should make him take some other stuff first.”

“Other stuff, hey?” Gladio asked, stroking himself just a little faster. “What’re you thinking?”

With a cheeky smile, Prompto held his hand out as there was a flash of blue light, his gun appearing in his hand. Noctis moaned at that, earning himself a glare from Ignis and a sharp, “Be quiet.”

Giving an impressed whistle, Gladio gestured to Noctis with his free hand. “Well, don’t let me keep you.”

Flicking open the cylinder, Prompto dumped the bullets on the bedside table before reaching for a condom. He would have preferred to put the cold metal straight into Noctis’ asshole, but he didn’t think that lube would be particularly good for the inner mechanisms.

Although Ignis had his own part to play, he hovered beside Prompto as he kneeled on the bed, rubbing lube onto the latex that covered his gun. It was hard and unyielding, and Prompto knew it would feel far different than flexible toys or fleshy cocks; licking his lips, he started by running the ridge of the front sight over Noctis’ hole, watching it flex and twitch as he teased it.

Gladio had already stretched him out while tying him up, and so Noctis’ hole eagerly accepted the stiff, slick barrel of the gun once Prompto hooked a finger in there to hold him open. The feeling had Noctis moaning again, and Ignis tsked before summoning his daggers.

“I thought I told you to be quiet.” Moving to kneel next to Noctis’ head, Ignis grabbed his head and turned him until his cheek was pressed against the mattress. Tapping the blade tip of one dagger against Noctis’ bottom lip, Ignis ordered him to open up his mouth and stick out his tongue.

For once Noctis was quick to obey, so Ignis only used light pressure as he touched the blade to Noctis’ tongue. “If you can’t shut up, I’ll take this.”

Noctis started panting at that, trying and failing to rock against the gun being pressed into his ass. His hole was swallowing every inch of metal that Prompto gave it, easily stretching over the ejector rod until the entire barrel was in his ass.

“Damn,” Gladio said. “Gonna fuck him with it?”

“Maybe,” Prompto said with a laugh, pulling it most of the way out before slamming it back in just once. “Iggy?”

“Just a moment,” Ignis said. “Noctis, hold this.”

Pulling his blade away from Noctis’ tongue, he twirled the dagger a few times before stopping it with the handle facing towards Noctis. Ignoring the way Noctis gagged, he shoved the handle into his mouth, pushing a little further than must have been comfortable but leaving enough space for him to keep a hold just below the blade.

Sitting back to look at the pretty picture that Noctis made, bound and filled at both ends with unforgiving weapons, Ignis tapped at his chin with mock consideration. “It’s positively artistic, but it’s missing something.”

“Gotta sign your artwork,” Gladio said, his rhythm now fast and definite. “There’s a lotta potential in those sexy thighs.”

Noctis was obviously struggling to stay quiet, his breaths heaving around the dagger in his mouth as Prompto idly rocked his gun, running his nails over said thighs. “Good call.”

An excited gleam in his eyes, Ignis adjusted the dagger in Noctis’ mouth so that he wouldn’t choke _too_ much, moving until he could join Prompto behind Noctis. Noctis’ thighs _were_ nice, but Ignis agreed that they could look better.

His heart was beating hard in his chest as he placed the tip of his dagger against the back of Noctis’ thigh, hearing the rapid sounds of Gladio beating off and Noctis alternating between desperately panting and sucking lewdly at the knife in his mouth. His cock was harder than it had ever been, and it only got harder when he slowly began to carve the first line of an _I_ into Noctis’ thigh- with serifs, of course.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gladio grunted as blood began to trickle down Noctis’ skin, and if Ignis hadn’t been so focused on his task then he might have looked over to see him coming across his own hand and stomach. As it was, he was too entranced by red blood against pale skin, and he took his time to make the _S_ as clean and perfectly shaped as possible.

“Looks good,” Prompto said, licking his lips. “Can I?”

“Be my guest,” Ignis said, handing his dagger to Prompto. Less used to handling a blade, Prompto’s letters were nowhere near as clean, but they were recognisable and shed more of Noctis’ blood, the beautiful, seeping mess hitting the bedcovers and staining them.

“ _Astrals_ ,” Ignis sighed as he sat back, looking at the bloody letters- _their initials_ \- carved into Noctis’ skin. His cock was positively _excruciating_ now, and he waved his daggers into nothingness before he’d even made it back over to Noctis’ mouth. He would usually tease and play, tempting Noctis and sending him wild until he begged for the privilege of sucking Ignis’ cock, but he already felt too close to coming.

“Hang on!” Prompto said just as Ignis was going to shove his cock into Noctis’ waiting mouth, and Ignis tried to drag himself back under control as he grabbed Noctis’ hair and lifted his face until it was just out of reach of Ignis’ cock. The delay proved to be worth it when Prompto grabbed his camera, snapping a few pictures of the letters carved into Noctis’ thighs and the gun still hanging out of his ass.

“Okay,” Prompto said as he put the camera down, releasing his own weapon and lining himself up with Noctis’ ass. “First one to come is a massive loser!”

Despite his severe mindset, Ignis laughed as he dragged Noctis the last little bit further, feeding his cock down the prince’s throat at the same moment as Prompto entered his ass. Taking pity on their captive, Prompto reached a hand down to help Noctis out, only to discover that he was wound so tightly that he came before Prompto even managed a full stroke.

“Holy shit,” Prompto laughed, running his hand through the come on the bed and then wiping it onto Noctis’ sweaty back. “Guess Noct’s the massive loser.”

Noctis was shaking helplessly between them, his movements entirely dictated by the cocks thrusting into him at both ends. From the look in his eyes, he was completely gone, and he barely even reacted when Ignis pulled out of his mouth to come across his face. Wiping the head of his cock against Noctis’ hair, Ignis stood up just in time to see Prompto’s softening cock slip free, a line of come following it.

He was an absolute wreck, fully bound with his skin covered in blood, sweat and come; Ignis’ didn’t think that he’d ever looked more beautiful. And then Gladio was nudging him out of the way, a potion in his hand to remove any lasting traces of their work.

It was a shame to lose it all, Ignis thought. They’d have to make sure to redo it soon.


	4. Public Indecency (Promptis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promptis (Noctis/Prompto): Trans Prompto, public sex
> 
> [Kinkmeme fill: public fingering](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=3919739#cmt3919739)

Prompto should have known that something was up the minute that Noctis’ hand ended up on his thigh.

Noctis wasn’t really one for casual touching, not in the same way that Prompto was. It didn’t bother Prompto that he tended to be the one to initiate any handholding or hugs; it was just the way Noctis was, and he loved Noctis. He didn’t want to change him.

So when Noctis suddenly started stroking his thigh in the middle of a restaurant, Prompto nearly choked on the forkful of salad that he’d just put into his mouth. Okay, so maybe they weren’t exactly in the middle of the place, tucked away as they were in the back corner, but Prompto still found it a little out of the blue.

Raising an eyebrow at Noctis, Prompto waited for an explanation, but Noctis didn’t even look at him as he continued to pick around the vegetables on his plate.

Eventually deciding that he was overreacting and that Noctis was probably just making an effort to be more affectionate or something, Prompto turned to his own meal and immediately jumped back into the conversation that Ignis and Gladio were having. He didn’t think anything of it when Noctis’ hand slipped perhaps a little higher than was appropriate, focusing instead on getting food into his empty stomach.

And then Noctis’ fingers slid down his fly and along the seam that ran between his legs.

Choking for real this time, Prompto waved away Ignis’ worried questions as he drained his glass, grabbing Noctis’ as well when one didn’t quite do the trick.

“I’m fine,” he said once his throat was clear, although he shot Noctis a look once Ignis’ attention left him. Noctis just stared blankly back at him, his hand resting on Prompto’s thigh again.

Prompto briefly considered knocking Noctis’ hand away and telling him to stop it, but he could already feel himself starting to get wet from the light touch. His period had just ended, a week where he tended to feel less than sexy, so it had been days since he’d gotten off. It was getting late and the restaurant was empty except for them, the waitress leaning over the counter up the front and texting on her phone.

The only people who would possibly notice them would be Ignis and Gladio, and the friendship between the four of them had always been perhaps a little more inappropriate than it should have been. Prompto and Noctis had once walked into Ignis’ apartment to find Gladio on his knees between Ignis’ legs, and although the sight had gotten Prompto practically dripping wet, Noct had acted like it was nothing unusual and so Prompto had done the same.

Not to mention that the thought of Noctis sliding his hand into Prompto’s opening right then and there had Prompto throbbing, slick wetness continuing to gather between his thighs.

Making up his mind, Prompto tried to be subtle as he grabbed Noctis’ hand, pulling his fingers back to where they’d been before. If Noctis was surprised by the assertiveness he didn’t show it, simply pressing a little harder as his fingers teased Prompto through his pants.

Trying his best not to squirm, Prompto picked up his fork again and forced himself to take another bite. Gladio and Ignis had thankfully started to lightly argue about something that was presumably very stupid, and Prompto let them become white noise as he anticipated the next touches of Noctis’ hand.

The sound of Noctis lowering his fly seemed deafeningly loud to Prompto’s ears, but no one reacted to that or to Prompto’s sharp inhale when Noctis’ hand slipped inside his pants to press his damp underwear up between his lips.

“Prompto agrees with me,” Gladio said, suddenly catching Prompto’s attention. Trying to think was hard when Noctis was pulling his underwear tight, making it bunch up between his lips and press right up against his sensitive flesh.

“W-whatever you reckon, big guy,” Prompto managed to say in response to whatever Gladio was talking about, his thighs closing under the table when Noctis pulled his underwear taut against his clit, rubbing it back and forth. Already working with a limited amount of space, Noctis had to stop when Prompto’s legs slammed together, and Prompto forced himself to relax so that Noctis could keep going.

Noctis seemed perfectly content to keeping things at his current teasing pace, though, and Prompto grit his teeth to keep from begging Noctis to touch him properly.

“You look flushed,” Prompto heard and he zoned back in on Ignis, who was leaning forward with a concerned look on his face. “Are you getting sick?”

“I’m fine,” Prompto said, suddenly aware that with the way Ignis was leaning over the table, if he looked down he would definitely be able to see what Noctis was doing. “It’s just hot in here.”

“Is it?” Ignis asked, still studying Prompto’s face, and of course Noctis chose that moment to let go of Prompto’s underwear and press his fingers directly against Prompto’s clit. The way that Prompto’s spine arched drew Ignis’ eyes downwards, and they widened slightly as he noticed Noctis’ hand pushing into Prompto’s open fly. “Ah.”

“Huh?” Gladio said, and then he was leaning across the table too. Rolling his eyes when he saw what was going on, they both sat back in their chairs and returned to their food, picking up their conversation again. Their casual acceptance of the fact that Noctis was fingering him right in front of them left Prompto breathless, and he let himself slouch down slightly to give Noctis more to play with.

It was hard for Noctis to get as far as Prompto wanted him to go, and so after a few moments of Noctis trying and failing to hit the right spots, Prompto shamelessly unbuckled his belt and pulled the button of his pants open, loving the way that Noctis hummed his approval.

By the time that two fingers slid inside him, Prompto had given up on eating entirely. Noctis still had his fork in his free hand, but most of what was left on his plate was stuff he didn’t like to eat and Prompto was in no state to take it off his hands like he usually did. Rocking his hips, Prompto tried to encourage Noctis to finger him properly, but Noctis was apparently determined to keep his movements lazy and teasing.

Especially without a hand or a mouth on his clit, Prompto knew that he wasn’t going to be getting off anytime soon, and it was obvious that Noctis knew that too. The fingers stretching him out were only enough to get him all worked up, rolling his hips in his chair and trying not to moan.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

Pushing Noctis’ hand away, Prompto fumbled with his fly and belt, eventually getting them mostly closed before he shoved his seat away from the table and dragged Noctis up with him.

“But what about dessert,” Noctis whined playfully, his eyes intense as he lifted his index finger to his lips and briefly sucked the glistening wetness from it. Prompto bit his lip to hold back his groan, and he didn’t bother responding as he tugged Noctis towards the door by his wrist.

“Order me something to go!” Noctis called, and Prompto wondered how he could still be thinking a food at such a time. He’d have to give Noctis something else to eat unless he wanted to be whined at all night.

“Of course,” Prompto heard Ignis respond before he pushed the door open, pulling Noctis out into the night and toward the trailer they had rented for the night. Prompto couldn’t wait to shove Noctis down on the bed and ride his face until he had two- no, three- orgasms.

And then maybe they could talk about a few other public places where they could get a little dirty.


	5. Full (Ignict & Promptis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignoct (Ignis/Noctis) & Promptis (Noctis/Prompto): Dom/sub, punishment, enemas
> 
> [Kinkmeme fill: Punishment enemas](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=2893179)

“If you don’t finish reading those reports soon, I _will_ punish you.”

“Ooo, oh no,” Noctis said with a roll of his eyes, still texting and ignoring the folders on the table. “What, you’ll spank me? How will I go on?”

“Hmm, perhaps not,” Ignis said, and Prompto’s breath caught at the truly evil look in his eyes. He’d played with Ignis and Noctis multiple times before, but he’d never seen Ignis look quite like that. “I was thinking that we might make use of _my new toy_.”

Noctis inhaled sharply, his shoulders going tense. Prompto was caught between the two, feeling out of the loop and desperate to know what was happening.

“I’m _definitely_ not reading these reports, then.”

From the look on Ignis’ face, that was the reaction he’d been expecting, but his voice was still stern as he spoke again. “I won’t make this easy for you.”

“Good,” Noctis replied, tossing his phone aside and putting his hand shamelessly between his legs. “Do your worst.”

“Wait, wait,” Prompto said, holding his hands up. “New toy? What?”

Ignis and Noctis looked at each other, Noctis nodding before Ignis turned back to Prompto.

“His Highness, needy little slut that he is, no longer responds appropriately to more traditional punishments. Therefore, I’m going to make him hold an enema until he learns his lesson.” Ignis’ voice was matter-of-fact, but Noctis was touching himself more obviously now, definitely aroused by the talk of punishment.

“A _what_?” Prompto asked, more out of surprise than confusion.

“He’s going to put water up my ass,” Noctis said, licking his lips. “He thinks I’ll hate it. I think it’ll just get me off.”

Prompto let out a whimpering little sigh, his cock immediately starting to harden. He was conflicted: on one hand, it sounded kind of disgusting, and he thought that it would involve some... _body stuff_ that Prompto didn’t exactly consider sexy.

On the other hand, disgusting was its own kind of hot, and a desperate Noctis was something that never failed to get him rock hard.

Caught up in his thoughts, Prompto jumped when Ignis’ fingers curled around his chin. “Would you like to watch or maybe help, Prompto? A second pair of hands would certainly be useful.”

When he hesitated, Ignis gently brushed a kiss across his lips. “I understand if this isn’t your thing. Not everyone is as depraved as he is.”

Noctis moaned at that, and the sound made Prompto’s decision for him.

“I want to help.”

* * *

“Hurry up,” Noctis whined as he kneeled on the bathroom floor, towels piled under his naked body as he stretched forward until his chest was pressed against the ground. “This is boring, Iggy.”

Resting his bare foot on the back of Noctis’ neck, careful not to press too hard, Ignis frowned down at his mouthy submissive. “I decide when it’s time. Not you.”

Pressing down just a fraction harder, Ignis waited until Noctis moaned before moving away, walking back to accept the full enema bag from Prompto. Still not entirely convinced that this was going to be more hot than gross, Prompto stepped back after handing it over, deciding to just watch for a while.

Ignis had assured him that it would be fine if he wanted to leave, but Prompto’s sick curiosity was currently winning.

“Ready?” Ignis asked as he walked back to Noctis, running the lubed nozzle over Noctis’ prepared asshole. Prompto had eagerly helped there, eating Noctis out until he was whining to come and then leaving him high and dry, only touching him the bare minimum needed to lube his hole.

“Ugh, fina-” Noctis started, choking off with a surprised groan when Ignis suddenly shoved the nozzle into him. He pressed his hips back against it, only stopping when Ignis scowled and slapped him across the ass, the sound going straight to Prompto’s cock.

“Stay still or you won’t be coming for a week.” That was apparently still an effective threat, and Noctis nodded against the towel under his face.

“I’m going to release the clamp,” Ignis said once the nozzle was in place, Prompto’s eyes caught on the way Noctis’ hole had swallowed the whole thing. “I’ll stop when you apologise for your behaviour and agree to perform your duties.”

“And if I don’t?” Noctis asked, perpetually recalcitrant.

“I think you’re underestimating how intense this is,” Ignis said, his dark tone making Prompto shiver. Whatever Noctis was going to say next got lost as Ignis released the clamp, holding the bag so that the flow of water began slowly.

This time, Ignis allowed Noctis to rock his hips a little, his mouth dropping open at the feeling of water flooding into his ass. For the moment he looked to be thoroughly enjoying it, his cock dripping precome onto the towels and twitching happily.

“Easy,” Noctis eventually said, squeezing his ass around the nozzle.

“Oh, really?” Ignis asked, lifting the bag. From how Ignis had explained it, Prompto knew that the pressure increased as the bag was held higher; it was obvious that Noctis was feeling it from the slightly dazed look on his face.

Prompto was entranced as he watched Noctis get filled up, jerking himself off as he leaned against the wall and took in the whole scene. He was beginning to wonder if the punishment would _actually_ be effective when Noctis suddenly let out a quiet noise that was more pain than pleasure.

“Cramping?” Ignis asked, and Noctis nodded as his face screwed up.

“You’ll live,” Ignis said sharply. “You know how to make it stop.”

Obviously not willing to give in to the cramps, Noctis opened his eyes and tried to glare over his shoulder, but it wasn’t particularly effective. For a moment, Prompto wondered if he was going to safeword out, but then Noctis just turned his face again and pressed himself closer to the floor.

Prompto wasn’t exactly aware of how much time was passing, but Noctis’ face was getting more strained as the cramping and the need to empty himself grew. Some dark part of Prompto was painfully turned on by how much he was obviously struggling, especially when he knew that Noctis could make it stop with a single word.

“It’s too much,” Noctis finally begged, his fingers scrabbling at the towel. “Iggy, please, it hurts.”

“I’m waiting, then,” Ignis said, the bag in one hand and his cock in the other. He was slowly stroking himself, obviously just as aroused as Prompto at the sight of Noctis’ sweaty, pained face. Regardless of his expression, Noctis’ dick was still rock hard too despite- or perhaps because of- the pain.

Leaning forward, Prompto waited eagerly to see what Noctis would do next. Would he give in? Or would he keep going?

“Please!” Noctis begged, crumpling in on himself, “I’m sorry! I’ll do my work properly, just please make it stop.”

A cruel, victorious grin on his face, Ignis lowered the bag until it was just barely above Noctis’ waist. “So you want to release your bowels in front of Prompto?”

The humiliation had Noctis positively wailing, and Prompto noticed that there were tears in his eyes. Seeing his friend- his prince- so desperate and turned on from pain had Prompto releasing his dick, not wanting to come and miss the end.

“Say you want Prompto to see you empty yourself. Then you can use the toilet.”

Watery, vacant eyes looked at Prompto, Noctis’ mouth hanging uselessly open as he tried to pull himself together.

“Prompto,” Noctis struggled to say, drooling a little. “I w-want you to watch me empty myself.”

Letting out a surprised squeak, Prompto nearly tripped when Ignis called him over, barely catching himself on weak legs.

“Grab him, but be gentle,” Ignis directed once Prompto was steady, the two of them lifting Noctis off the ground and carrying him to the toilet. His stomach was bloated, and Prompto barely resisted the urge to run his hand over the bulging skin. “Hold him up a little.”

Too turned on to really think about what he was going to be watching, Prompto’s eyes were glued on Ignis’ steady hands gently pulling the nozzle from Noctis’ ass, a spray of water immediately following.

“Oh,” Prompto breathed softly, his cock jumping as Noctis moaned and squirmed in his grasp, the relief and the sensations of the everything leaving him making his face go loose. Sitting the bag aside, Ignis gestured for Prompto to let Noctis sit down properly, the last of the water still trickling from him as Ignis began to jerk him off.

It didn’t take much for Noctis to come, his groans sounding dazed as Ignis handled him so that his come shot into the toilet. Once he was finished, Ignis stood up, letting Noctis collapse sideways against his stomach.

“You’re wonderful,” Ignis said gently, running a hand through Noctis’ hair. “You did a beautiful job.”

“Wow,” was all that Prompto could think to say, his cock aching. “That was…”

Trailing off as he imagined how intense it must have been, Prompto looked up to see Ignis giving him a calculated, knowing look.

“You know,” Ignis started casually, his hand now rubbing circles on Noctis’ sweaty back, “I have a second kit if you’d like to try it.”

Biting his lip to hold back a moan, Prompto looked at Noctis, remembering how his pain had pulled him to a higher level of pleasure.

“Yeah,” Prompto said, swallowing hard as he thought about Ignis forcing him down, sliding the nozzle into his ass, and then torturing him with water. “I...yeah.”

“Ask properly,” Ignis said, his voice sharp and demanding, leaving Prompto breathless and desperate to obey.

“Please give me an enema, Ignis.”

“Good boy.”


	6. Hold It In (Chocobros OT4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chocobros OT4 (Gladio/Ignis/Noctis/Prompto): Dom/sub, watersports, omorashi, desperation, humiliation
> 
> [Kinkmeme prompt: Desperation/piss kink](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=2802632#cmt2802632)

“Hold it for ten more minutes or you don’t get to come.”

His legs aching from the strain of kneeling on the hard ground, Prompto couldn’t help but whimper. It wasn’t his fault that he always drank a lot of water when running in the heat, but of course Gladio had seen the increasingly desperate look on his face and put him down beside the dead campfire.

He’d only wanted to hold his bladder for a little bit, until the desperation had him shaking and the feeling of pissing seemed almost like an orgasm, but he should have known that his lovers would never let him get away with just that.

They had pulled their chairs into a circle around him, all three of them stroking their cocks as they watched him squirm and struggle. Ignis had his phone out, but he was keeping the stopwatch app firmly away from Prompto’s eyes so that he couldn’t know how much longer he had to hold out for.

“Hands behind your back,” Noctis reminded him when his grip loosened, Prompto immediately straightening up and trying to ignore how much discomfort he was in. He could have safeworded out but he wanted to see if he could do it, wanted to see how far he could push his limits before he pissed all over himself.

Thankfully they’d let him take his pants off, even if they insisted that he keep his underwear on. 

“Prompto, come here,” Ignis asked, Prompto immediately shuffling over to him on his knees. It was hard to do so without losing control of his bladder, but he breathed a sigh of relief when he made it without pissing himself.

“Here,” Ignis said, offering his cock up to Prompto who immediately leaned forward and sucked the head into his mouth. He’d only just found his rhythm when Ignis’ foot suddenly pressed into his stomach, putting pressure onto his full bladder and making him sob around the dick in his mouth.

“Oh, that’s mean,” Gladio said in a pleased voice, stroking himself a little faster. “Kinda feels like cheating.”

“I never said that I’d make it easy for him,” Ignis replied smoothly, brushing a hand over Prompto’s hair. “Besides, we all know that he wants to piss all over his nice, clean underwear.”

Noctis and Gladio murmured their agreement, watching Prompto struggle and squirm before Ignis. Pulling his cock out of Prompto’s mouth, Ignis tapped it against his lips, pushing a little harder on his stomach before letting his foot drop back to the ground.

“Back to the centre,” Ignis ordered, and what else could Prompto do but obey. Getting back into position, he didn’t notice Noctis coming up behind him until he was pressed against Prompto’s back, hands running down his sides and over his stomach.

“Are you almost ready to piss yourself?” Noctis asked, and if Prompto had thought that Ignis’ foot had been bad, then Noctis’ hand was positively horrible as his fingers kneaded Prompto’s bladder. “You know you want to.”

He did want to, and he knew he’d end up doing it whether he lasted the ten minutes or not; the difference was that if he held out, he’d get to come. If he broke early, then he knew he’d be in for a rough few days.

“Please,” Prompto begged in a broken voice, his pride thoroughly shattered. “Please don’t do this, I’m desperate.”

“You don’t get to decide what I do,” Noctis said in a low voice, biting at Prompto’s neck and prodding harder at his bladder. Prompto was squirming more desperately now, clenching his thighs as he begged his body to be strong.

At least Gladio seemed content to just sit back and watch the show, his thick cock leaking precome as he jerked it with his big hand.

Prompto sobbed as he tried to get away from Noctis, but he was too firmly trapped. If he moved again, he was sure that his control would fail, and his punishment would be even worse if he got any piss on Noctis.

“How long left?” Noctis asked Ignis, dropping the pressure of his hand until his fingertips were barely brushing Prompto’s stomach. 

“Seven minutes,” Ignis replied, making tears spring to Prompto’s eyes. He couldn’t do it. 

“Hm,” Noctis said, tracing invisible patterns on Prompto’s skin. “Too long.”

Without warning, he shoved his hand against Prompto’s bladder, shocking both the breath and the piss out of him. Jumping back to his seat, Noctis leant forward to watch as Prompto desperately tried to stop the first trickles of piss.

It was no good, though, and Prompto pressed his hands to his crotch and hunched over himself, shoulders shaking with quiet sobs as a trickle became a torrent and he soaked his underwear. It began leaking out almost immediately, a puddle forming around him as multiple bottles of water left his system.

“Disgusting,” Ignis said, and tears started to leak freely from Prompto’s eyes, humiliation and shame cracking his spirit as he broke down in a pool of his own piss.

“Seven minutes left, hey?” He vaguely heard Gladio ask, more focused on his slowly weakening piss. “Guess that means he’s not coming for seven days.”

Noctis apparently found that hilarious, his loud laughter making Prompto shake as his brain tried to figure out whether he was mortified or aroused.

The last things he remembered before everything went hazy were gentle hands lifting him up and soothing voices talking to him, but he was too far gone to really notice.

All he could focus on was the wet fabric clinging to his skin, and the shame of having pissed himself in front of his lovers mixing with the guilty thrill of desperation. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
